User talk:Mr snip
Alright, what do you want your character to be? Pararaptor 12:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Mr Snippage. Spoon 23:15, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not getting your point, what is it? Lord Snip. 23:24, 15 August 2009 (UTC) He may not have one. Sasquatch99 23:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, hell then take this one Fat Man Spoonage. Thanks 'squatch. Lord Snip. 23:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) No problemo..... "CLOSE SHUT THE JAWS OF OBLIVION" Sasquatch99 23:31, 15 August 2009 (UTC) OOOORRRRRR.... he might have been saying hello to you... i don't know. Sasquatch99 23:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Secrets and lies... Spoon 23:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) SECRETS AND LIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i think... Sasquatch99 23:46, 15 August 2009 (UTC) 01:10, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] Australian hat-wearing Protectron. I was never & am not angry with you. Putting a hat on a Protectron is n00b stuff, piss-easy. I would prefer you do your own voice-acting, which is easy considering a cheap computer mic can be as little as $5. Pararaptor 02:00, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm,i do my own Voice-Acting,I'm Voicing Daniel and Frank in L4D11ty,as well as some side characters in Fallout ELeventy and of course,i will be voicing mister wolf. Fiedoggist High Priest 12:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Oi! I missed yer message, Snips! Anyway, I'm sure you want a Wasteland badass like this, right? NLRcWaHCZuQ Nitty 18:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well? Do you like the vid?! Nitty 20:50, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the guy who did the Hellfire 101st did this one too. Nitty 20:53, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I knew it! (I am quite teh smart you know) not advanced computer stuff though... This protectron was in hellfire aswell at the start "when I shake my head it snows!" hey nitty, which country do you hail from? friggin dial-up internet 31.2 kbps! damn!! Lord Snip. 21:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) oh crap, better get ready for school, cya nitty! Lord Snip. 21:03, 16 August 2009 (UTC) See ya. Just for the record, I'm from Wisconsin. But, I like Vegemite! Nitty 21:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Your day at school I burnt my hand doing something like that. Where do you go to school? Pararaptor 07:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) You did it for the lulz? Nothin against ya dude, i'd rather not say that on a wiki Lord Snip. 08:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No, fuck! Goddamn, I burnt my hand buffing a piece of copper. Not setting stuff on fire. Although I have burnt my hand in that method. Pararaptor 08:05, 17 August 2009 (UTC) woah, dude calm down. I was just thinking am I getting a quest for Mr Snip and do i need lines for "searching for enemy", "found enemy" those actions? Lord Snip. 08:09, 17 August 2009 (UTC) It's up to you really. Just write your quest & character in, I'll do my best to mod it in. Pararaptor 08:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) So, like I said, which school do you go to? Pararaptor 08:23, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Awesome i'll do that tonight, no homework, no distractions. I was thinking there is a protectron model with some blue and yellow paint on the uper torso, could you mod a protectron so green replaces the blue part (green and gold, well yellow) Lord Snip. 08:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) The retexture might be difficult. Now, as I have arksed you, what school do you go to? Pararaptor 08:35, 17 August 2009 (UTC) dude, why does it matter? I live in sydney can I leave it at that? Lord Snip. 08:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I was just curious. I don't particulary like my questions being avoided, I would've been alright with a "Not telling." Pararaptor 08:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Thats cool, dude. I was just looking at the aussie release date for the f3 add-on pack 2 it seems it'll be out around 30th august finally a somewhere to explore: point lookout. I hate not having xbox live... Lord Snip. 08:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) goin to leave for a bit, have a shower and write my quest and lines up. Lord Snip. 08:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC)